The present invention relates to a signal unscrambler for television systems and more particularly to a low cost signal unscrambler for utilization with scramblers producing inverted video signal.
It is common practice to prevent unauthorized reception of transmitted television signals to invert the video at the transmitter whereby picture signals are reproduced at the receiver. To unscramble the signal, the received video signals must be reinverted and this has been accomplished by the use of high cost relays, controls and noise suppression circuits. The cost of such systems thus represent a disproportionate part of the total cost of low cost systems, particularly receive only earth satelllite ground stations now being introduced for commercial, industrial and to some extent home markets.